


Chicken Order

by trapesium



Series: Stray Kids Canonic Set [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Set after vlive in Han River, Stray kids dad, Very brief romance, a bromance if you say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trapesium/pseuds/trapesium
Summary: "I swear, Chan-hyungis trying to woo Woojin-hyungby chicken.”“Smart.”





	Chicken Order

**Author's Note:**

> So, I get that woochan is one superior ship but somehow oh so poor in moments? Since it is a fact accepted by the members and fans that Woojin is dad and Chan is mom but they don’t have much moment together in the camera (you sneaky!)?

At the end of that day, Chan is relatively happy. Stray Kids did pre-record music show and attended fan signing event earlier this day. Both were finished without big mistake, no riot ensues, and the members sucessufully went back to dorm without injury. No drowning in the Han River either (they went to Han river for a break before going to broadcasting station and did a vlive there). Thanks to the bear member of the team. Chan smiles to his computer screen.

It had always been like that since boys team grew in number. Chan and Woojin are the two oldest members in the group, hence they split responsibility to watch and take care of the member, even if there is no such official verbal and written agreement between them. It came relatively natural: while Chan is occupied with producing duty, Woojin will make sure the members are not let loose and causing trouble. Good thing that Jisung and Changbin are 3RACHA members hence lie in his supervision too, since he believes that those members are ones who usually cause trouble, at least he could lessen Woojin’s burden by half.

Good thing too that the members respect and (very) obedient to Woojin. Maybe it is the age thing, but there are cases of group whose younger members deny to obey the oldest since the oldest came too friendly? Not to say that Woojin is not friendly, but since he seems pretty charismatic, the members soon recognize this quality and aware to not messing with their dad: they know that his head flick is the scariest. Look is big deception here since Woojin is one uwu teddy bear at one time and then he is also a kendo master at another time. With that and his other fatherly attributes, Woojin sucessfully conducts himself well in any situation, and is that not the talent that Chan is jealous about.

 _Should I buy him chicken for today’s hardwork?_ Chan half mused.

His finger dancing on his phone’s screen dialing Woojin’s favorite chicken delivery service (by now all the members had the number saved in their phone by Woojin’s approval, since he knows the best chicken place) and before knowing he had placed an order.

 “Yes, that’s correct. I will wait. Thank you.”

By that good deed half done, Chan places his phone on the table and starts working his tracks happily.

***

 “It had been third time. I swear, he is trying to woo Woojin- _hyung_ by chicken.”

 “Smart.”

 “Not rocket science though. All of us can think the same tactic.”

 “Well, it is Woojin- _hyung_. His love to chicken is in another level.”

 “Should we say something?”

 “I don’t think so. Maybe we just watch him dance around Woojin- _hyung_ making a move to see if the effort got noticed.”

 “I am pretty sure he wouldn’t.”

 “Well, wanna make a bet?”

Lots of smirk formed on the member lips.

By the time Chan appears with Woojin in tow, chicken delivery on hand, the bet had been set. Chan looks at the members, feeling uneasy by their looks.

 “You look suspicious. What is it?” _Meaning: what trouble did you just do?_

Jisung, one with the most suspicious face answered, trying to look innocent but fail grandly. “Nothing at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I try to help rowing this ship since they are cute and I love woojin’s bear-ly and fatherly attributes in the team. Like one time he followed Lee Know and Seungmin who wanted to go closer to the river to make sure they don’t get trouble, and the time he silently warned Jisung to not messing with maknae when it is Jeongin's turn to sing in karaoke room. I would love to see some comment and some woochan shipper as well! That will be nice ^^ Also thank you for reading...


End file.
